A Long Way From Home
by Rsbaird
Summary: Elsa has learned to control her powers and was getting ready for her coronation. That is, until a man ruins her life by taking her and her family's memories away. A guard takes Elsa to his home to keep her safe from the man. After she escapes, the man steals the kingdom's memories, taking the throne for himself. After she learns the truth, Elsa must save her family and her kingdom.


Elsa sits patiently, waiting for her coronation to start. No gloves to be seen on her hands. Anna sits behind Elsa, fidgeting excitedly. Their father smiles proudly at Elsa, feeling his heart warm at the thought that Elsa has conquered control over her powers, and now she can be ruler of Arendelle. The queen smiles as she knows that Elsa and Anna have finally reconnected. Anna knows about Elsa's powers now, and she was very happy that Elsa told her.

All of the people of Arendelle were excitedly waiting. Of course they didn't know Elsa had powers, but they still loved her dearly. Everyone was happy except for one person. A man was sitting in the very back, his hood covering his face.

The priest finally calls Elsa to stand, and she walks proudly over to him. Her mother and father stand on one side of Elsa while Anna stands at her other side. Nothing goes wrong with the ceremony. When everyone claps happily for their new queen, a large laugh echoes through the air.

The man with the hood stands in the center of the room.

"Who are you?" the old king asks angrily.

"Why, Alexander, I thought you would remember," the man says as he puts down his hood.

Alexander gasps and growls, "You!"

The man smiles and turns towards the residents of Arendelle.

"People of Arendelle!" the man starts. "You have been lied to! I truly should be your rightful leader! Not her!" he points at Elsa.

The sky starts to thunder, and the man completely drops his cloak. Everyone shrieks as a large staff appears in his hand. He points at Elsa, and a fire bolt goes right for her. She dodges and looks at her father.

"Elsa! Use your powers!" Alexander yells at his daughter.

Elsa nods and a blast of snow hits the man and goes through the glass window. It quickly slings back into the room and disappears.

"Silly Elsa, you can't beat me. I'm your own brother," the man says wickedly as he hergains his balance.

Elsa stands there, stunned, for a second. The man uses this time to shoot a firebolt at her head, and Elsa passes out. Anna screams, "Elsa!" Taking this as an oppurtunity of vulnerability, the man turns towards her, and he lifts his rod.

"No!" Alexander screeches.

The past queen runs towards the man, but he quickly points the attack at her. It hits her in the chest, and the queen screams in agony before she passes out.

Alexander yells in anguish, "Idunn!"

The people of Arendelle, still trying to escape, screech in fear as they see their rulers being man turns towards Alexander.

"And you, father. I want you to stay in the dungeon. The rest of Arendelle will lose their memories, but you will be in the dungeon and remember everything. Of course, no one will believe you, and someday you will think you are crazy," the man whispers.

Alexander looks up at him, "You will never defeat Elsa."

The man smirks, "I think I will be able to. After all, fire does beat ice."

The man finally knocks out his father with a quick kick from his boot. He then turns towards all the people of Arendelle, he rains a shadowy fire on all of Arendelle. The evil man smiles when he knows no one will remember. After he is finished, he quickly disperses all of the fire.

"Where are we?" a guard asks.

"You are in Arendelle! This man has attacked my coronation, and he has stolen your memories! Arrest him!" the man tells them.

All of the people begin to take in the fake memories, filling the blanks in.

The guards nod, "Yes, your highness!"

They grab the unconscious Alexander, and they drag him to the dungeon. Anna woke up and stared at the man. "You're my brother?" she asks.

He nods, "The thief must've taken your memories, too. I am Aaron, your brother and the rightful king of Arendelle." Anna nods slowly, "Are you okay, Aaron?"

Aaron smiles, "Perfectly fine now."

Little did he know, a young gaurd had carried Elsa out of Arendelle.

* * *

><p><span><strong>3 Years Later<strong>

A young lady smiles again as she beats three men again at cards. They groan, but the men hand their money over. A young man her age proudly stands behind her. Looking at his watch, he sighs.

"Come on, Elsa, we better get going before Mama has our necks," the man says.

"Just one more round, Xavier, please?" Elsa begs.

One of the men shake his head, "No, Elsa. We can play tomorrow. It's always a challenge to beat ye'. I hope someday I can."

Elsa sighs but gives all three men a handshake, "A pleasure to see all of you again."

Xavier smiles, "Come on, sister, let's go."

Elsa nods, and the two walk out of the tavern, heading for their house. You see, Xavier was a young guard when the incident at the coronation happened. He had special orders from Alexander to get Elsa out of the chapel if anything happened.

Taking his words to heart, as soon as Elsa was hit, he took her out of Arendelle in his wagon. Xavier found a boat after they exited Arendelle, and he quickly put Elsa on it. Starting to row the boat, he took one last look at Arendelle. It was completely covered in shadowy flames.

He looked at Elsa and knew someday she would save Arendelle. He, in fact, was the only one who knew she had ice powers besides the royal family. After he was at his home village, Hedmark, he quickly told his mom what happened after he put Elsa on a guest bed.

The family quickly pretended that they were Elsa's family, telling her she just had hit her head and had amnesia. Elsa, of course, had lost her memories. Believing the family right away, Elsa was safe from the cruel king's wrath. They also knew one day they would tell her her past. The family quickly agreed once she was twenty three she would be told.

Heading back to the present, Xavier knew her twenty third birthday was in two weeks. He was mentally preparing to tell Elsa, and he could tell Elsa was getting stronger and stronger. Xavier had quit his job as a guard to make sure Elsa wouldn't have any memory triggers. He sold all of his gear and got a job as a stable boy.

The young man had grown to love Elsa as a sister, and he was very protective. He knew he had to tell Elsa so she could save Arendelle, but he was truely afraid for Elsa. Her powers would be unleashed again once he told Elsa her past.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he smiled at Elsa. She grabbed his hand, and they walked towards their small house. Xavier was going to miss things like this with Elsa. Only two more weeks before Elsa truely became the long forgotten queen of Arendelle. Xavier also knew she was also a long way from home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Last night I had a dream, and this was basically the dream. So before I could forget it, I wrote it down. I hope you guys enjoy. Please leave some support for faster updates! Leav**_**e_ a follow/favorite and feel free to PM me! Thanks guys! Also, make sure to hit that review box with a taco! Stay awesome and I will see you later! Bye!_  
><strong>

_**~rsbaird**_


End file.
